Home is where the heart is
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: second Jibbs family one shot One-shot Jenny returns from a conference she cant wait to go home because that's where her heart is. Part of the Callie and Owen series. R&R


Home is where the heart is

Leroy Jethro Gibbs woke up at the sound of his alarm clock. He waked it a couple of times so it would shut up.

He rolled over and reached for the warm body that he so often shared a bed with but just like yesterday morning and the morning before it wasn't there.

He knew when Jenny took the job as director that she would go away for conferences and other important things from time to time, but to be honest he hated it.

Gibbs liked to look over at his wife and see for himself that she was well and safe and that she was with him.

It was hard on Jenny to leave and he understood that, she hated leaving him even if it was just for one day it killed them both. She also hated leaving Owen and Callie, it wasn't that Gibbs wasn't capable of looking after their two children by himself for a couple of days, to be honest he was the best father and husband she and the children could ask for.

He was brought from the thoughts by the cry of the phone ringing "Gibbs" he answered in his usual gruff manor.

"Good morning" Jenny's cheerful voice rang down the phone.

"It is now" he said with a smile which turned into a yawn.

"You sound tired are you ok?" Jenny asked concerned.

"Yeah, just haven't gotten much sleep the last couple of night" Gibbs said sitting up in the bed more.

"Awww you missed your human hot water bottle" Jenny said with a smile as she raised a coffee cup to her lips.

"Something like that" Gibbs said with a slight chuckle "When does you flight leave?"

"In about half an hour" Jenny said looking at her watch and the despatcher board "Are the kids ok, I man had Callie slept through the nights?"

"Owen's been good as usual and Callie couldn't sleep the first two nights so I let her keep your side of the bed warm but last night she fell asleep while watching a film and didn't wake up in the middle of the night"

"They didn't stay up to late I hope"

"No of course they didn't would I let them?" Gibbs asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Jenny asked with a smile both knowing she was just teasing. "Jethro I got to go, I'll see you in eight hours, give the kids a kiss from me"

"I will, love you"

"I love you too" Jenny said putting the phone down and walking off to get ready to board the plane 'only an eight hour flight before I'm home with my family' she thought.

Luckily for Gibbs had had got dressed in the bathroom as when walked back into his bedroom after having a shower he found a little redhead and a brown bear snuggled happily into his bed.

"Hey Cal, what you doing?" he asked sitting on the bed and looking at the toddler.

"Miss Mama" she mumbled hugging Fred the bear close and snuggling more into Jenny's pillow.

"Can you keep a secret" Gibbs whispered moving towards his little girl that looked so much like her mother. Callie nodded eagerly moving forward towards her father. "By the end of the day Mummy will be home" he said brushing a strand of her red hair behind her ear.

"Really" Callie said with a grin much like her mothers and her eyes sparkling like sapphires

"Would I lie to you?" Gibbs asked pretending to be hurt. Callie laughed before hugging her dad in an effort to 'cheer him up'.

Gibbs held her tight, wanting her to stop growing up and just stay young forever "Why don't you go wake your brother up while I get you some breakfast" Gibbs said smiling when he saw the excitement rise in her eyes and facial expression.

"Come on Fred" Callie said picking up her beloved teddy bear that Ziva had given to her the day she was born and then running to the room across the hall that had the wooden word 'Owen' written on them.

"Wake up" Callie screamed jumping on her brother who fast asleep under his covers.

"Go away" he groaned hiding his head under his pillow hoping his little sister would get the message and leave him alone to sleep.

"Get up Daddy's making breakfast" Callie said pulling on the arm of her brothers pyjamas.

"Fine I'm coming" he said getting out of bed.

"Yay" Callie squealed jumping up and down and smiling, she had successfully woken her brother up like her father had asked her; she was very pleased with herself.

Owen then made his way slowly and sleepily down the stairs and into the kitchen followed by Callie who was very awake and happy.

"Morning Buddy" Gibbs said turning and smiling at his son as he sat at the kitchen table.

"M'nin" Owen mumbled sleepily as Gibbs walked over to Callie and helped her into her chair and kissed her forehead then Owens.

Gibbs poured both his children a bowl of Cheerios and was happy to see them both eating them quite happily.

After giving them both some orange juice, Callie's in her favourite Sippy cup so she wouldn't spill it he sat down opposite them with a mug of coffee, watching as Callie copied her brothers movements, the way he held his spoon and ate in time with him.

Gibbs knew that in years to come they would both hate each other and argue about absolutely anything but he was quite content in savouring the now and was happy to see them getting along and being as close as a brother sister could be.

"What we gunna do today Dad?" Owen asked with a mouth full of O's making Gibbs smile to himself.

"Well in a couple of hours, we are going to get your mum from the airport" Gibbs said with a smile watching as his son's face lit up.

"Really" Owen said with a smile but then he felt Callie jab him in the shoulder. "What" The brown haired boy asked looking at his little sister.

"Don't ask him that he gets upset" Callie whispered but loud enough for Gibbs to hear. Owen just shook his head before eating the last of his cereal.

"Can we work on the boat?" Owen asked.

"Sure but you'll need to wear your special clothes" Gibbs said with a smile before drinking the last of his coffee. He didn't really mind what they wore while working on the boat but Jenny didn't want them getting saw dust all over their normal clothes.

"I'm finished can we work on the boat now?" the little Gibbs man asked excitedly.

"Hold on wait for Callie to finish" Gibbs said getting up and ruffling the boy's hair as he walked past putting his empty mug in the sink.

"Done Daddy" Callie squealed moments later raising her empty bowl and showing him.

He smiled at them as he picked up their empty bowls "Go get dressed and wait outside the basement door" he instructed and both children nodded and grinned before Owen ran off and Gibbs helped Callie down from her seat before running after her brother leaving fred behind on the table.

Gibbs smiled before picking up the brown bear and taking him to the bottom of the stairs just in time to catch Callie who took him gratefully giving her Dad a kiss on the cheek before running up the stairs.

Ten minutes later Gibbs was standing outside the door to the basement when he heard the rumbling of footsteps on the landing and like a bolder falling down a hill the two children arrived both wearing their 'boat clothes' as Jenny referred to them as.

Gibbs then let unlocked the door and turned the lights on before letting the children in.

An hour later Owen was sanding part of the boat, covered in sawdust and couldn't be happier. Meanwhile Gibbs was holding Callie up as she sanded the top of the boat.

"Come on you two, you need to have a bath before we go to the airport" he said putting the little girl back on the floor and taking the sander from her then from her brother and putting them on one of the shelves before ushering them up stairs and not looking forward to the struggled that awaited him knowing Owen hated bath's.

Jenny was excited to be going home. She missed her family and being in Paris really didn't help much all it did was remind her of being with Jethro in Paris over half a decade ago and thoughts of Jethro meant thoughts of the children.

Her two beautiful children that she loved and would do anything for. She hated being away from them. Maybe she should leave and become a stay at home mum.

The minute the thought entered her mind she couldn't help but laugh a little. She couldn't see herself doing that, she had worked so hard to get where she was and it had almost cost her the man she loved, if he hadn't gone after her then she probably would have Owen or Callie and the thought of that just terrified her.

The seat belt light up which brought her from her thoughts. In less than an hour she would be in the arms of her husband and would be surrounded by her children all wanting her attention and she couldn't wait.

"Can you see her Callie" Owen asked his sister who was on their father's shoulders looking at the crowds of people coming from departures looking for her mother but having no luck.

Callie just shook her head making her brother roll his eyes and in turn making Gibbs chuckle to himself.

Jenny had got her bag and was excited to find her family. As she rounded the corner she began to look around for her three family members she kept walking but couldn't see anything over the crowds, she wasn't the tallest of people.

"Mummy" Callie screamed seeing her mother looking around and then turn and look at her.

Jenny smiled before moving past everyone and seeing that Callie hadn't grown into a giant in the past three days but was in fact on her father's shoulders and Owen at his side.

"Mummy" Callie repeated herself.

Jenny dropped her case before lifting the little redhead off of Jethro's shoulders "Hey Callie cat" she said kissing her "Did you miss me?"

"Uh huh" Callie said clinging on to her mother for dear life.

"Owen" Jenny said hugging her little man but finding it a little hard while balancing the toddler on her hip "Have you been good?" she asked him and he nodded innocently making Jenny smile before kissing his cheek making him make a yuck sound before wiping his cheek.

She then turned to her husband "Hey" she said with a smile feeling better just looking into his eyes, the comforting blue orbs that haunted her mind.

"Hey" he said finding comfort in knowing she was safe and standing right in front of him. They continued to make gooey eyes at each other for a while until Gibbs leant over and gave her a kiss to show how much he had missed her.

"Let's go home" Jenny said with a smile readjusting her baby girl on her hip so she had a securer hold on her and then took Owen's hand leaving Gibbs to carry the suit case.

Hours later Jenny crawled into bed exhausted mixed with a small amount of jetlag.

She leant over and kissed her husband "I love you" she said loving caressing his cheek.

"I love you too" he said giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"What about me" Callie asked making them look at the small child in-between them "We love you too£ Gibbs said shaking his head then she pulled Fred from under the covers.

"Fred too" Jenny said with a smile.

And then a small cough came from the other side of Jenny "We love you too Owen" Jenny said turning and kissing his cheek knowing he hated it.

She smiled laying back down in bead and pulling her children close to her and then Gibbs hugged all three of them.

Home really was where her heart was.

The End…

**Ok I think it's time you guys know what my obsession with Fred the bear is. He is a very dear Bear that belongs to my twin sister and I can remember the time when Fred went everywhere with her so I thought I would include him in this. For you Tiva-Fiva.**

**Please review…**


End file.
